cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Abo Island
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Abo Island is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 185 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Abo Island work diligently to produce Coal and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Abo Island is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Abo Island to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Abo Island allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Abo Island believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. Abo Island will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Coat of Arms Abo Island's coat of arms means a lot to its citizens. The arctic fox in the center (aside from being the only native mammal to the area)represents the Abo Island military, who look to the fox for guidance. The fox is also a symbol of intelligence and cunning. The diagonal green streak on the shield, set behind the yellow one, is the previous color of the nation. Abo Islanders feel that history is a major component as to who and what they are today, which is why this green streak was included. Along the same lines, the wolf on the left and jet on the right represent the past two AA's whose flag the nation has flown: Wolfpack and IDC. The sun rising over the top of the shield represents Abo Island's Affiliation with SUN the State of Unified Nations. The bottom of the shield is gray and the farther up on the shield, the more blue it gets. This represents how you start knowing very little, and little by little add more color to your thoughts. The words altus amicitia lumen represent three of the most important ideals to Abonians, Nobility, Friendship, and Understanding. Ruler Information Known for his production of avatars, signatures, and newsletter for the 3 alliances he has been in, General Ergo is the proud ruler of Abo Island. He currently holds a place in the Noon Government as a Triumverate. His past alliances are: Wolfpack,IDC, SUN, and Fly. He wrote the IDC Informer, the SUN Spot, and the Flypaper. General Ergo is also an avid checker of the forums, online multiple times a day, and has a strict loyalty and friendship to many other nation rulers. Geography and Resources Capital Coordinates 64.77412531292873, -18.2373046875 Land Owned 1,382.288 mile (2,224.577 km) diameter. Neighbors needs to be updated Natural Hazards Harsh winters, blizzards, volcanic activity, seismic activity, falling rocks, sea storms, strong winds across flat lands, and the distance to the nearest hospital all provide slight dangers to the people living on Abo Island. Plants and Animals Animals The only native mammal when humans first arrived in the Icelandic area was the arctic fox, which is theorized to have walked across a bridge of ice to the area during the last ice age. There are no native reptiles or amphibians. The animals of Abo Island include the Icelandic sheep, cattle, and the sturdy Icelandic horse. Many varieties of fish live in the ocean waters surrounding Abo Island, but the government does not use the fish as a major export, preferring to just fish enough to feed the country due to lack of food in the past. Wild mammals include the arctic fox, mink, mice, rats, rabbits and reindeer. Before and around the 1900s polar bears occasionally visited the island, traveling on icebergs from Greenland. Birds, especially sea birds, are a very important part of Abo Island's animal life. Puffins, skuas, and kittiwakes nest on its sea cliffs. Plants Abo Island lies on the border where lush coniferous forests turn into tundra. Only about 25% of the land is covered by a blanket of plant growth. A reforestation project is currently underway and is starting to show some promise to bring the trees back to the island. One can see where the ancient birches were once cut down by the Vikings for building materials, and can only hope to see the beautiful trees once again back to their former glory. Ferns are quite common in Abo Island, as well as grass, and quite a few flowering plants. Natural Resources *'Geothermal Energy' - Because of the special geological situation in Abo Island, the high concentration of volcanoes and geothermal energy are very often used for heating and production of electricity. The energy is so inexpensive that in the wintertime, some pavements in River City and other major cities are heated. This use of Geothermal Heat was developed in part by the original absence of other means to energy in the Icelandic area. *'Coal' - Uncommon in most of the Icelandic nations, Abo Island has a strong coal industry providing it with a source of energy unlike most of the surrounding nations. Because this resource was only discovered recently, the entire coal trade is able to be exported and traded for other resources. Abo Islanders have learned how to use geothermic energy for heat, farm electricity from the wind. *'Gems' -Also rare in most Icelandic nations, Gems have been a staple of the Aboian economy since the birth of the nation. Many citizens have perfected the art of gem-craft, and earned a considerable amount of wealth because of it. *'Food'- At one time, the people of Abo Island, and virtually all nations on Iceland, had a hard time scrounging up enough food to feed their families. This has, however, made Abo Islanders quite resourceful in developing greenhouse farms in which almost all of the food for the nation is grown. There is also a small part of arable land that provides a small part of the world's mushroom needs. History of Abo Island Birth and Founding At the urging of his RL roommate, General Ergo entered the Cybernations world on December 12, 2007. He immediately set to work forming the beginnings of a nation that would soon become home to the wandering, nationless people of Icelandia. Abo Island started out as a green nation and immediately sought out trades to better it's economy. Joining Wolfpack After receiving untold amounts of recruitment messages, General Ergo set to work on identifying exactly which alliance would put the people of Abo Island in the best care possible. His search turned up Wolfpack, a friendly group with an academy to teach the new ruler the ropes of this new role playing game he had begun. General Ergo went through the academy as a politics major and set up embassies in CPCN and Umbrella. He was also quickly promoted to captain in the Wolfpack military as part of the 'Wild Bunch'. Abo Island flourished under the wolfpack banner for weeks to come. The Wolfpack War On the 8th of March, YourLurkingShadow, leader of the Packs academy, was revealed to have been conducting spying missions on members of the continuum and RoT using multiple accounts. Under the feeling the Wolfpack leadership were responsible for his actions the whole alliance was therefore deemed guilty of spying. The Situation quickly snowballed leading to the cancellation of the MDP with GGA, and the PIAT with Sparta, the MDP with FEAR remained intact but they were relieved of there duties by the Beta because he saw no point in dragging them into an un-winnable war. The official Status of the majority of Planet Bobs Alliances was against the pack. Luckily, Abo Island was able to slip into peace mode before war could be declared on it. It was really hard for General Ergo and people of Abo Island to watch in horror and virtually helpless as the good nations of wolfpack were torn apart by the onslaught of attacking forces. All the people could hope to do is sit and collect for a while in hopes of being able to aid the pack when it was all over. Individual Surrender terms offered to the pack caused a difference of opinion within the pack. One side believing surrendering was the only way to survive and move forward. The other side believing the more people that kept the WOLFPACK AA, the stronger negotiating position the pack had. The pack accepted a peace agreement offered to them on the 22nd of March which ended the hostilities, which allowed the pack to remain as an alliance, but limited military and put them under the attackers Protection for a period of 90 days. The Imperial Defensive Coalition General Ergo and population of Abo Island were left uneasy at the thought of how wolfpack had dealt with the accusations, and felt that it was time, at least for a while, to leave the pack and see what else was out there in the CN Universe. Other members of the pack including awhitman,DJTJ7 (also known as Flint)), Mclumpster, and Flyskate decided it was time to form a new alliance. One where experienced players of CN could sit back and not have to worry about being attacked, and help build each other up. This safe haven soon came to be known as the Imperial Defensive Coalition when the Grizzly Tribe led by Deadeye joined the ranks of these members that left wolfpack. The time spent in IDC was a welcome boon to the economy and overall welfare of Abo Island. General Ergo, in the spirit of IDC being a yellow alliance reformed Abo Island into a yellow nation It's people once again felt peace at being in a safe alliance, and aid was being sent in the form of 15kk every ten days to General Ergo, who spent it wisely and helped to bring the nation to its current glory. In the few months that Abo Island was part of IDC it's NS tripled and Abo Island started rising in the global ranking of nations. While here, General Ergo was a part of the High Consul and offered any and all services he could to the members of IDC, and served well. Soon top officials in IDC became interested in a merge, to bring power back to the yellow sphere. A Merge Into SUN SUN offered a chance to become one of the biggest yellow alliances through a merge with IDC, and General Ergo felt that he owed it to the people of Abo Island to be part of a decent sized alliance. Soon the merge talks were over and Abo Island served as the base for the SUN Ministry of Recruitment. General Ergo and the good people of Abo Island sent out literally hundreds of recruitment messages to no avail. The press for the IDC Informer was reworked to house the new publication, The SUN Spot. With a merge having just taken place there was lots of work for the people of Abo Island and the government of SUN. Abo Island Military's First Action Abo Island's first military action was against Akaironman of Gslkjf who didn't follow through with his promises one too many times and was sentenced to ZI by the SUN government. Beginning on June 19, hostilities have not ended, though it looks like a sure-fire victory for the well-disciplined troops under General Ergo's Command. His nation is currently in Anarchy and it doesn't look like he's coming out thanks to the Abo Island Military, The Ocean Military ((under the command of Jacques Cousteau), and Terrorville's Military (under the command of Terror1. A total of 8,328 Attacking and 1,812 Defending casualties from Abo Island, but the enter Gslkjfian military was decimated, and almost all of his infrastructure lost. Bangaa followed up the three original attackers and ZI'd Gslkjf. Address to the General Public shortly before Abo Island's first Birthday In a Press conference earlier today, General Ergo addressed the citizens of Abo Island on the upcoming milestone for the nation. Ascending the podium, General Ergo looks around at all the friends gathered here, and some he has known from the beginning "Citizens of the great nation of Abo Island, As we approach the day that marks a year of existence for this happy nation, I would like to take a minute to look back at our history. To some of our first foreign relations in wolfpack, Gimlimonkey, Lady Gray, Queen Aurora, Cookiemonster, Wolfprince, and Lord Ditka.. just to name a few. These people were perhaps the best introduction to planet BOB our nation could have asked for. This is also where Abo Island started dabbling in alliance politics. I became the diplomat from Wolfpack to the Communist Party of Cybernations and Umbrella, as well as a leader in the wolfpack army. It was also around this time that we were introduced to some other very friendly nations, ruled by Awhitman (Annette), Flyskate (IBFTB), Jacques Cousteau, Mclumpster, and DJTJ7 (Flint).Unfortunately war came to wolfpack, and we as a nation didn't agree with all the decision made by the wolfpack government. So, along with the new group of nations we had recently met IDC was formed. We had some (though not as many as we might have hoped) fiercely loyal, to each other in that alliance, but knew that we would need more numbers to make a difference on planet BOB. IDC merged with SUN, where the nations ruled by Anenu, Drizuz, and Eztoindajar became good friends of ours. Since then SUN merged with DoC to create another awesome alliance: Fly. " General Ergo turns to address the dignitaries from Fly "Friends, we have come far and struggled through some rough patches that have shown us just who our true friends are. " turning back to address the whole crowd "...and now, to look forward to our celebration on December 12th, 2008 marking the 1 year existence of a fine nation! I proclaim a day-long celebration in honor of all we have been through. On this day our nation will celebrate with the building of a new wonder, an Interstate System, making the hard earned dollars of the citizens of Abo Island go even farther to benefit everyone who lives there! To Honor, To old Friends, To Wolfpack, IDC and SUN To new friends, To FLY, To Abo Island, and to continued Prosperity" everyone is invited to the reception at Whitman's place on the Fly forums, where drinks are generously provided by Jacko Beyond Fly Abo Island sought it's best interests in the new alliance Noon Category:Nations Category:Aqua team Category:Former member of Wolfpack